Phantom's New Life
by DanWolf92
Summary: Danny is finally captured by none other than his dad, Jack Fenton. His parents experiment on him to see why he is different from the other ghosts. Danny's secret is exposed during the process, and he also dies as well. Ember finds him and helps him. Soon, Ember begins falling for Danny. Then all of a sudden, Dani arrives. What else happens? Read and find out.


_**Phantom's New Life**_

Danny is finally captured by none other than his dad, Jack Fenton. His parents experiment on him to see why he is different from the other ghosts. Danny's secret is exposed during the process, and he also dies as well. Ember finds him and helps him. Soon, Ember begins falling for Danny. Then all of a sudden, Dani arrives. What else happens? Read and find out. Takes place after D-Stabilized.

_**Amity Park**_

Danny was fighting with Skulker as usual. It has almost become a daily occurrence with Danny for he was Danny Phantom, Amity's Park protector.

"Hey, Skulker, why don't you just give up? It is obvious that you are not going to win." Danny kept on dodging attack after attack from Skulker.

'Man, Skulker does not seem to want to give up at all. It seems that he is determined to get me,' Danny thought. Danny still kept on dodging the attacks from Skulker. Danny finally was able to get a couple of good hits on Skulker from time to time. When Danny hit Skulker again, Skulker fell back a couple of feet.

'This is a good time to put him back in the Ghost Zone.' Danny grabbed the FentonThermos that he always carried with him and activated it. When Skulker came to, he noticed the blue beam and was trapped within it.

"Noooooooooo. I will get you whelp, and when I do, your pelt will be mine." Danny capped the thermos and flew off to his house. He was coming into view of his house. It was not hard to miss. There was a spaceship like module on the top of the building and a large sign hanging off the side, FentonWorks. Danny carefully flew in and went to his parent's lab. He went to the Fenton Portal and placed the FentonThermos in the eject chamber. Danny flushed out the contents of the thermos and was surprised of how many ghosts that he caught recently.

'Finally my ghost hunting for the day is done.' Danny was still in his ghost form when took the thermos out of the eject chamber. He did not know that his parents came down the stairs at the same time when Danny just grabbed the thermos.

"Freeze spook," Jack said as he pulled out a Fenton Bazooka. Jack fired everywhere until he finally hit Danny.

'My dad actually hit me. Ah, man, I feel weak. When did my dad upgrade the Fenton Bazooka?' Danny fell down to the ground and his parents immediately grabbed him and cuffed him to the table.

"Jack, we finally got the ghost boy. Now we can finally see why he is so different from all of the other ghosts that have come to this town." Maddie grabbed the small scalpel and was about to start cutting into Danny when he woke up.

"Huh, where am I?" Danny asked a little confused and still a little. Danny was able to regain part of his senses when he noticed that he saw his mom and dad standing above him with surgical utensils. Danny started freaking out and tried to phase out of the cuffs that was holding him down. He then noticed that he was able to phase through them.

'Dang, my parents must have used the ghost shackles.' This is not going to be good. His parents noticed that he was awake.

'Now this is a good time to ask him some questions,' Maddie thought.

"Okay ghost boy, tell me why you have to come to Amity Park and do not say to protect us because I know that all ghosts are evil. If I do not like your answers, I will not hesitate to do painful experiments on you." Danny gulped in fear.

"Well, Mrs. Fenton, contrary to the belief, not all ghosts are evil. I have met some who just want to be left alone and some that just want to help others. I am one of those ghosts. I just want to help. That is why I fight the ghosts that come out of the Ghost Zone every day to help protect the ones that I love." Danny was hoping that his mother would not cut him up for that answer.

"Lies." Maddie grabbed the small scalpel again and started cutting into his chest. She made at least a 5-inch cut.

'Man, that hurt. Why is my mom doing this? She must still think that all ghosts are evil.' Danny thoughts trailed off for a bit as he went back to the pain that was on his chest.

"Now the next question. Why do you ghosts always have different powers?" Danny actually knew the answer to this one.

"The reason why we ghosts have different powers is how we died. Some of them have powers over fire, wind, anything that ties to how that they died." Maddie actually thought about it and accepted that answer.

"Okay, that answer I will accept. So ghost boy how did you die?" Danny had to think about this one.

"That I am never going to tell. You just do not ask how a ghost died before they even turned into a ghost. That is an invasion of privacy." Danny thought that might give him mom a reason to back off a little.

"Not good enough. Jack give the next scalpel size." Jack handed the scalpel and Danny saw the size of it. His fear rose even more. Danny felt the scalpel go into his chest again and this time, the cut was deeper. Maddie, his mom, made the scalpel go a good two inches into his abdomen while expanding the cut by another 5 inches. Danny again fainted due to the pain. What his parents saw shocked them. He transformed from Danny Phantom into their son, Danny Fenton. Maddie saw it and then he changed back into his ghost form.

'Oh no. What have I done? I just killed my own son, but on the other hand, he did not even tell me that he was the ghost boy. I am so mad at him.' Maddie tried to fight back the tears, but was unable to. She just killed her own son.

"Jack, give me a hand. We are tossing him into the Ghost Zone. We can't help him anymore." Jack grabbed Danny and just tossed him in the Ghost Zone. Even Jack shed a couple of tears.

_**In the Ghost Zone**_

Danny was floating through the Ghost Zone still bleeding ecto-plasm.

'Oh man, it hurts to much to move. I just might as well until I fade away into nothing now that my parents killed me.' Danny did not move at all. He continued to float until his head hit a door. He was shocked at whose door he bumped into.

"Who is i….." Ember stopped in her tracks and saw a very hurt Danny.

'Oh, this is going to be good. I finally have a chance to get rid of my enemy once and for all.' As Ember grabbed her guitar, she noticed that Danny was already in much pain.

'Ugh, I can't believe that I am going to do this.' Ember carefully grabbed Danny and brought him into her realm. She carefully went upstairs and placed him in a spare bedroom that she always had. Ember noticed the wound that was on Danny's chest.

'Oh my god. Whatever happened to Danny must have killed him. Wait, does that mean that he is now a full ghost like the rest of us?' Ember had so many thoughts running in her head. Ember looked at the wound and noticed how big it was.

'Oh my god. Any ghost would have died from a wound like this. They would have faded away by now.' Ember then looked around her realm and found some medical supplies. She was able to find some and she returned back to the room where she put Danny. As Ember was treating his wounds, she noticed that Danny was getting some muscle.

'Man, the dipstick does not look bad at all. In fact, he looks very cute. Wait, what am I thinking?' Ember stopped and just finished bandaging up Danny. Ember was taken by surprise when Danny spoke.

"Whe, where am I?" Danny said still weak.

"You are here in my realm, dipstick." Danny was confused as why he was at Ember's realm.

"Ember, why are you helping me? Am I not your enemy?" Danny asked Ember.

"We are enemies, but that does not mean that I can't help out once in a while does it?"

"You're right. I am sorry Ember." Ember still could not believe it. She was helping her enemy get better.

'What is wrong with me?' Ember thought to herself.

"Well you are not going anywhere until this wound of yours is 100% healed. Got it, mister?"

"Got it." Danny could not believe it.

'Man, Ember is so hot. I wish that I just could tell her that I love her, but I am afraid of what she will do to me. Maybe I should just play it safe.' Danny was about to drift off to sleep again when Ember spoke up.

"Hey, dipstick. Do not go to bed yet. You need to stay up. I have some food that I just made. You are going to need your energy." Ember said all of that while pointing her finger at Danny.

'Man, Ember is so hot whenever she uses authority. Dang it. Come on, Danny. Do not think that way.' Danny had to get his thoughts together.

"Okay dipstick, here you go." Ember handed Danny a bowl of spaghetti that she just got done eating before Danny came.

"Thanks Ember." Danny started eating the food that Ember brought up for him, and to Danny's surprise, it was good. What really shocked Ember was when he asked for seconds. Ember brought it up for Danny and just gobbled it up.

'Man, it looks like the dipstick actually likes my cooking. Normally, whenever I have guests over, they do not like my food.' Ember was still in amazement as Danny put the empty bowl on the stand that was next to the bed. Danny pulled the covers over him and he slept.

'Oh, he really does look cute when he is sleeping.' What Ember did almost scared herself. As soon as she grabbed the bowl, she kissed Danny on the forehead.

'Oh my god, did I just kiss the dipstick. I can't possible like him. He is my enemy, even though he is nice, handsome, caring . . . . wait what am I thinking.' Ember stopped her train of thought and put the empty dish in the sink.

'Man, it sure is going to be difficult living here now since the dipstick is here.' What Ember did not know though was that she was going to have another surprise the next day.

_**The Next Day**_

The next day came for both Danny and Ember. Ember was the first one to wake up. She got into her usual morning routine for her. She worked out for a good hour, made herself some breakfast with a little extra made for Danny, she took a shower, and got dressed. Ember decided to skip her eye-liner today and decided to go for a little more of a home look. Just as she got dressed, she heard a knock on her realm door.

"I'm coming. Hold your horses." As Ember opened the door, there stood Danielle.

"Hey there, pipsqueak, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to visit and see how you are doing."

"Well as you can tell, I am doing fine. If you are hungry, there is some extra food that I made that is still in the kitchen."

"Thank you Ember." Ember was the only one that was nice to Danielle in the Ghost Zone. She actually cared for her like a parent. What Ember did not know though was that Danny was up and was getting himself cleaned as well.

"So, Danielle, have you thought about my offer," Ember said as she was drinking some juice.

"I have Ember but I can't. I really like you, I do, the problem is Danny." Ember almost did a spit take when he heard Danny's name.

"What is the problem with Danny?" Ember asked.

"I want him to be my dad. I know that is asking a lot from him, but that is what I really want."

'Oh my god. How do I tell her that Danny is here without her going upstairs.' Ember was thinking carefully, of her next words to say to Danielle.

"Well, Danielle, what if Danny was here? Would you just to walk up to him and tell him that?" Danielle just then started to think. She was able to come up with her answer.

"Yes, I would, but before I do that, I would have to first find a way for me to look like my real age."

"Yeah, I have been meaning to ask you that. What is your real age?"

"Do you promise not to laugh when I tell you, Ember?" Dani asked.

"I promise."

"Okay. To tell you the truth, I am only a year old." Ember just stood there dumbfounded.

'I can't believe it. The pipsqueak is only a year old.' Ember quickly had to regain her footing as she almost fainted.

"Okay, two questions. The first one is this. How are you only a year old?" Ember asked.

"I am Danny's clone. Vlad Masters, or how you know him, Vlad Plasmius, was able to get Danny's DNA and was able you to clone him. I was one of the five clones. I was the only girl clone that came out of his experiments. The others died. I was the only one that did not. I was unstable. I was able to make myself not be a puddle of goo for a while. It was a couple of months ago when I was captured by Vlad. Vlad tried melting me down wanting to know how I was able to last longer than the other clones that he had. So as he was about to melt me, Danny along with Valerie, one of my friends, came and rescued me. I was still on my way of becoming a pile of ecto-goo when Danny took out a device that his dad made. When Danny injected me with the contents of the device, I was brought back up to full strength. Ever since then, I always traveled." Ember was shocked.

'Wow, so the pipsqueak is Danny's clone.'

"Okay. Next question. How do you plan on turning yourself into a toddler?"

"I was thinking Frostbite, Clan leader of the Far Frozen. He has an amazing medical facility and I asked him if he could make something that could turn me into my proper age, but Frostbite said that there was side effect if I took the serum that he said that he was going to make."

"Okay. So that answers both of my questions. So why don't you sit down and watch some tv. I was able to have Technus to make a tv for me that was able to get every channel from the human world." Danielle quickly went to the living room and turned on the tv. She did not know that Danny was upstairs.

_**Upstairs**_

Danny woke up weak, but he was able to stand up. He was able to manage walking up to the restroom that was upstairs. Danny had to admit. For him being in Ember's realm, it was pretty huge. When Danny walked into the bathroom, he was shocked when he saw the size of it. It was a full bath with everything. The room had to be able 10 by 15 feet wide. As soon as Danny was done being mesmerized by the layout of Ember's bathroom, he went to take a shower. As Danny was taking a shower, his abdomen still hurt a little bit, but he noticed that he was healing up pretty quickly.

'Thank god for me being half-ghost.' What Danny did not know though was that he was a full ghost.

Danny was done with his shower in 20 minutes and he put back his hazmat suit back on. The one thing that he noticed was that his hazmat suit was also stitched up as well.

'Ember must have done that for me while I was out cold. Ember is sweet. Wait, what did I just think? Come on Danny. This is Ember that we are talking about. The dead-dive pop princess of the Ghost Zone. I have to get my head straight. I don't care if she is hot, brilliant, stunning, beautiful, attractive . . . . . . . . Ahhhhhh. I will try to not think about her.' Danny finished getting ready and he was heading downstairs. He was going to get the shock of his life.

_**Back downstairs  
**_

Danielle was busy watching tv. She did not notice Danny coming down into the kitchen. The only person that did notice that he was downstairs was Ember.

"Danny, what are you doing out of bed? You go back up there until you are 100% better."

"But Ember, I feel fine. I got hungry so I decided to come downstairs."

"Okay. Here you go. Some of the breakfast that I made. I hope that you like it." Danny did not know but Ember blushed when she turned away.

'Man, it is making it so hard to think about Danny now. No matter what I do now, I can't stop thinking of him. It is like in a way that Danny and I were meant to be together, but why?' Ember had so many questions running through her head. Ember was not paying attention, but Danielle walked into the kitchen as well.

"Hey Ember can I please have a … Danny, you're here!" Danielle screamed with joy and latched onto Danny with a hug.

"Hey careful there, Dani. I am still hurting. So, Danielle, what are you doing here at Ember's realm?" Danny asked.

"I was here just visiting her as I always do. I like Ember. She takes care of me."

"Oh does she now. So she is basically almost like a mom to you, is that right?" Ember heard the word 'mom' and almost did another spit-take with her juice.

"I guess that you could say that Danny. Ember even asked me if I wanted to live here with her."

"Oh, did she now. Well, good for her. At least she will have someone to take care of." Danny bent down and grabbed Danielle and placed her on his knee.

"Danny, why are doing this? It is a bit embarrassing."

"That is the point. It has been a while since I was able to embarrass you like that. Dani, there is something that I have to talk to you about. Remember when Valerie and I were able to get you stable with my dad's flawed ecto-dejecto?"

"Yes, of course I remember. I could never forget it. That is when you helped me get a new life, so to speak."

"Yeah that is true. There is something that I have to tell you. When you left Amity Park, it hurt me bad. I was depressed for a couple of days and both my friends and family tried to help me. They were not able to do a thing. It was when Jazz asked me what was wrong. I told her about you being a clone and everything. I told her that I felt that I had to protect you, made sure that nothing would harm you, and that you had a place to stay. That is when Jazz told me that I was thinking like a father. I told her that she was being ridiculous, but she kept on insisting that I was thinking like a father. So after a couple of minutes talking to Jazz, I realized that she was right. I was thinking like a father. So, for the next couple of weeks, I tried looking for you and you were nowhere to be found. I was worried about you. I tried to commit suicide a couple of times, but each and every time that I tried, both my friends and family intervened saying that was not a way to ease my pain. In short Dani, my question to you is this. Would you like for me to be your dad?" Dani could not believe of what she heard from Danny. The question that she was about to ask, he asked instead. She hugged him again.

"Yes, Danny, I want you to be my daddy." Danielle was crying not from being hurt, but of her being happy.

"Hey, whoa. Hold on. Daddy is still hurting. So, please go watch some tv. I have to talk to Ember alone."

"Okay, daddy." Danny just smiled at Danielle.

"Wow, dipstick, you both impressed and shocked me at the same time. That is very hard to do, and yet you were able to do it without a problem."

"Yeah, I seem to be doing that a lot, huh Ember."

"Yeah. So Danny, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Ember, am I dead?" Ember looked at Danny questionably. How could she answer that.

"Please explain of what you mean by that."

"What I mean is am I a full-ghost now?" Ember looked at Danny and sighed. She had to give Danny the truth.

"Yes Danny you are a full-ghost now which now means that you power has just sky-rocketed." Danny was shocked to hear that.

"What do you mean by that?"

"As a half-ghost, you were already powerful because you had ghost DNA in you. When you became full-ghost, your entire body became nothing but ecto-plasm now which means an increase in power. How powerful? I have no idea and I do not want to find out at all." Ember looked at Danny straight in the face and noticed how more defined it was.

'Man, when did the dipstick become more chiseled and when did he get more muscles? Damn, he has gotten hot. Stop it Ember. Remember he is still your enemy.'

'Man, Ember looks amazing without her make-up. She looks like a model. You know what. Screw it. I always had a crush on Ember since the first time that she came to Amity Park. I have decided to try to see if Ember feels the same about me.' Danny thought to himself.

"Well Ember I do not want to be a bother here so I have decided that I am going to leave. I am sorry for taking up most of your time." Danny thought that maybe leaving might trigger some emotion from Ember.

"Danny, please don't leave me." Ember quickly caught what she said. She blushed at her words.

'Oh my god, what did I just say? Is my brain trying to betray me or is it my real feelings that I have been harboring about Danny that is trying to surface?' Ember was so confused.

"Why do you not want me to leave Ember and please tell me the truth."

'Oh my god. Danny wants the truth. What do I say? How do I say it? More importantly, does he feel the same way about me.' Ember was thinking of how to say 'I love you' to Danny, but she could not find out how to say it to him.

"Ember, I think I know the reason why you do not want me to leave."

"You do?" Ember asked hoping that Danny was not thinking of what she was thinking.

"I think it is because you love me and I do not blame you Ember because you know why?"

"Why?" Danny walked up to Ember until they were face to face. Ember was standing still paralyzed. Her legs were not moving.

'Why is my body betraying me at a time like this? Does it want Danny?' Ember kept on thinking of what Danny was going to say.

"Because Ember, I love you too." Danny then pressed his lips on hers while cupping her chin. Ember almost fell over due to the amount of passion that Danny was putting in the kiss. Ember held herself up by throwing her arm over Danny's neck. Finally, Danny let go of the kiss. Ember seemed a bit disappointed that he stopped.

"Danny, I love you too." It was Ember this time who kissed Danny back. Danny was happy to know that his crush actually loved him back. What Danny did not know was that Sam saw the both of them kissing.

_**One hour ago (Amity Park) Sam's point of View**_

Sam was getting worried. She has not seen Danny for at least two days now.

'Where could he have gone? I miss him so much.' Sam thought to herself. Sam gathered her ghost gear that was given to her by Danny a while ago. She never left it behind.

'I have to call Tucker. He should know what's up.'

RING RING RING RING

"Hello, Sam. What's wrong? Does it have to do with Danny?"

"Yes Tucker it does. Danny has not yet returned. It has been a couple of days. When I went to his house the other day, Mrs. Fenton was the only one that answered the door and she looked like that she has been crying for god knows how long."

"Did you not know? Mrs. Fenton told me everything two days ago. She said that she accidentally killed Danny and that she found out that he was the ghost boy, Danny Phantom. That is why she is crying. She killed Danny. She told me that they put Danny in the Ghost Zone since he was now a full-ghost."

"Oh my god, Tucker. I did not know that. Well, I am not going to lose Danny. I do not care if he is a full-ghost or not, I love him and I will be with him."

"Sam, I already knew that you loved Danny. I knew that a long time ago. Well, you better go to the Ghost Zone and start looking. For all we know, one of his enemies might have found him in his weakened state and could have almost finished him off."

"Okay Tucker. Thanks for telling me." Sam hung up the phone and put on her Ghost-Armor that she built herself. She walked up to the Fenton's house and went inside. She went down to the lab to make sure that Danny's parents were not around at all. When she knew that the coast was clear, Sam jumped in and started to look for Danny. An hour almost went by when she decided to give up. She saw a realm door and a realm window. She looked through the window and saw Danny. A smile crept on her face but slowly turned into anger when she saw Ember and Danny kissing.

'Danny, you have hurt me for the last time. I do not care if you and Ember are together. I will destroy now. I am now going to treat as any other ghost.' Sam used the jetpack that she wore and went to Vlad's ghost portal. She wanted to be on an almost even level playing field. When Sam stepped through Vlad's ghost portal, she noticed that Vlad was in his lab.

"What do you want girl? Can't you see that I am busy."

"Vlad, not too long ago, I denounced my family due to what I saw. I want to be yours, Vlad. I want to be your daughter. The reason is because you can give me ghost powers for what I want to do."

"My, my, my. Why do you want ghost powers and why should you be my daughter? It better be good." Sam said two words that made Vlad smile.

"Danny Phantom. I want him completely destroyed."

"Now, come to your new father. I shall help you. If you want ghost powers, I can give them to you. I shall train you to use them for the right purposes. Just step into this machine right here and within moments, we both shall have what we want." Sam stepped into the machine without hesitation. Vlad powered up the machine and electricity surrounded Sam. Sam felt the pain, but she never screamed.

'Wow, this girl does feel the pain but is not expressing it. That is my kind of girl. While I am at it, I might as well change her genetics a little further.' Vlad hit a couple of extra buttons on the control center. He decided to put his human DNA in the mix as well as his ghost DNA as well. He altered some of her genetics. He made her a little bit older, a little bit taller, and with a better figure. Vlad already knew the perfect lie to tell the girl. Vlad flew right in front of the machine waiting to see his new masterpiece. What he saw made him more than smile. It made him go to Sam and help her.

"Ugh, my head. Why does my voice sound so different?"

"Why don't you look in the mirror at your new self." Sam was able to get her footing and make her way towards the mirror. What she saw astounded her. There stood a woman that was 5' 5" with C cup breasts, a narrow waist and longer hair. Sam now looked like that she was in her 20's. What she first noticed was that she was in her ghost form. She had a cape just like Vlad's but instead of it being white, it was purple. Her skin was the same color as Vlad's, she had small fangs, and her entire outfit was purple, blue, and black. It was almost exactly like Vlad's ghost form, but with the colors changed.

"I look so perfect and fell so powerful. Thank you Vlad." Sam went and hugged Vlad. What Sam did next almost made her blush. On instinct, she kissed Vlad on the lips.

"Oh, sorry Vlad. Did not mean to do that. Oh, I have a question for you Vlad. Why do I look older?"

"I do not know dear. When it comes to dealing with ecto-plasm, it can have a varying amount of side effects on different people. I can't explain as to why you looked older," Vlad said lying to Sam.

"That makes sense. Now train me." Vlad could barely hold back his anticipation. He went towards Sam, and kissed her back.

"What was that for Vlad?" Sam said almost blushing.

"I do not know why, but it felt like I had to." Vlad was blushing of what he did.

"Now let's begin your training." Sam smiled. She could not wait.

_**One Week Later**_

It has been a week since Danny and Ember have been living together. They enjoyed each other's company while taking care of Danielle at the same time. Danielle was also happy. She thought that if things go right that maybe Ember could be her mother. What Dani did not know was that she was going to be receiving good news today. It all started when Danny came back with the mail.

"Hey Ember. I got the mail." Ember came down in her usual morning attire that Danny has now been used to. A tank-top with a sports bra underneath, and capri pants. Dani was already at the table eating her breakfast, cereal, as usual.

"Okay let's see what we have here. Junk, junk, a bill, and a letter for Dani. Hey Dani come here please. You have a letter."

"Let me see, let me see."

"Ah, ah. I am your dad and I can read your mail which is what I am going to do. Now let's see here. It's from Frostbite. Now let's see what the letter says. 'Oh young one, the serum that you asked me to make for you has finally been completed. It is ready whenever you come by again. I hope that you remember the side effect that I told you about. Remember, once you take it, there is no going back. Sincerely, Frostbite.' Dani, what serum is Frostbite talking about?" Danny asked Dani.

"It is a serum that is to turn me into my proper age. I asked him to make it for me a couple of months ago when I was in the Far Frozen. I wanted to be with you Dani, but I also wanted to be your little girl as well." Danny was shocked.

"Well, Dani, if this serum is to help you, then let's go and get it."

"Yay." Dani ran up to Danny and gave him a hug. Danny had a smile on his face.

'It seems that my heart's desire is coming true, a loving family of my own.' Danny, Ember, and Dani all flew off towards the Far Frozen. It only took them an hour to reach the Far Frozen.

"Hello there young one. I have been waiting for you. Great one, why have you come?"

"I wanted to make sure that my daughter was safe and that her dad was around when she takes this serum." Frostbite looked at Danny with even more respect.

"I understand. I did not know why she wanted me to make such a serum, now I know why. Just one more question young Phantom. Why is Ember with you?"

"So that I can do this." Danny then made a crystal the size of a small diamond that would appear on a ring. Danny then grabbed a blank band that he has been carrying around since he met Ember for the first time. Danny then took the small crystal diamond and used his ecto-plasm to bring the two together.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Ember asked with a little happiness in her voice knowing exactly what Danny was doing.

"I am doing this. Ember McLain, will you make me the happiest Phantom and marry me?" asked Danny as he slipped the ring on Ember's finger. Ember was tearing up now.

"Danny, yes. I will marry you." Dani saw it and she squealed with happiness. She then ran up to Ember and hugged her.

"Yeah. Ember is going to be my mommy. I can't believe it."

"Frostbite, I now have a question for you."

"Tell me young one. What is it?"

"Will you be my best man?"

"Danny Phantom, I would be honored. Thank you."

"No problem. Now Dani, let's see what this serum is."

"Okay, dad." Danny then bent down and picked up Dani. Dani pouted like a little baby, but then again, she remembered that is what she was going to turn into. She could not help but squeal with happiness.

"Frostbite, can you please tell me what the side effect will be when Dani takes this serum? I am concerned."

"No problem. There are two side effects though. The firs one is that she will lose her memory about everyone except for you and Ember. That was the one thing that she requested. The other side effect is that it will turn her into a full-ghost riding her of her human half." Danny the gasped, but then smiled.

"Okay, Dani. Go ahead and take it. Remember that Ember and I will be here for you."

"Okay dad." Dani then took the serum from Frostbite and drank it all down in a matter of seconds. Dani waited for something to happen, but alas, nothing happened.

"Hey, Frostbite, I thought that you said that it was going to turn me into my proper age?"

"It will young one. It will only work when you sleep. I developed it so that it was less painful that way."

"Thanks Frostbite for everything that you have done for Danielle." Danny, Ember, and Dani then left the Far Frozen and went back home. When they arrived back, both Johnny and Kitty were there. Both Kitty and Johnny were surprised to see Ember with Danny.

"Hey Ember, what are you doing with him? I thought that he was your enemy?" Kitty asked.

"Well there is something that I have to tell you. Danny, honey, can you get some dinner ready?" Ember asked.

"Sure. No problem." Danny then kissed Ember on the lips before he went inside. Kitty was shocked.

"Come on Dani. You are going to help daddy make some food for mommy."

"Okay." Dani then went inside with Danny and they two of them started to make food.

"Okay, Ember, begin talking and do not miss a single detail."

"Okay, it all began about a week and a half ago when Danny came to my place seriously wounded. I thought at that time that maybe I could finish him off, but something told me not to. So, I brought Danny into my realm and helped him get better. When he was getting better, Danielle, the little girl came over just wanting to hang out. He was upstairs at the time when Dani came. Then Danny came downstairs still weak from his injuries. He saw me in the kitchen. When Danny told me that he was leaving, I told him no. Danny turned around and asked me. I wanted to tell him that I loved him but I was unable to say it. Then he caught me by surprise when he kissed me. Oh he is a great kisser. A week went by and the three of us have lived together. We went to the Far Frozen where we had to get something for Danielle. While we were there, he proposed to me." Ember then brought up her finger and showed it to Kitty.

"Oh my god. I can't believe that he asked you to marry him. Wow. Why can't Johnny be more like Danny?" It was then Kitty saw Johnny tweaking with his motorcycle.

"Johnny, stop messing with that bike and get over here."

"Yes my sweet." Kitty then told Johnny everything that happened with Ember. Even Johnny was surprised.

"I can't believe that little punk has asked you to marry him. He is not right for you."

"Oh shut it Johnny. Do you want me to banish you?" Johnny shuddered in fear.

"I thought so. So Ember, when is the wedding?"

"That is the only thing. I do not know. Danny has not told me. I hope that he tells me soon." Ember smiled when she looked at the ring.

"Well it seems that you are busy so I will leave you alone, but I will be back by tomorrow. I just hope that Danny tells you when the date is."

"I know he will." Kitty and Johnny 13 left. Ember went inside to find that dinner was just hitting the table.

"Dinner is served." Ember noticed that Danny and Danielle prepared pasta, one of her favorite dishes.

"Thanks Danny." They all sat down and ate their dinner. When they were all done eating, both Danny and Ember sat in the living room watching a movie with Dani. It was when Dani yawned that Danny noticed that it was getting late.

"It is time for you to go to bed, Dani. Come on. Let's go upstairs and get you tucked in." Danny carried the tired Dani upstairs and brought her to her bedroom. It was the guest bedroom that Danny was in when he first arrived. Danny tucked in Dani under the covers.

"See you in the morning, angel." Dani then smiled and went to sleep. Both Danny and Ember went to bed to. They both walked to their room and slept in each other's arms.

_**The Next Day**_

Both Danny and Ember were still sleeping when all of a sudden they heard crying from Danielle's room. They both got up in a hurry to see what was wrong. What they saw, they smiled. There in the bed was a crying baby Dani. Ember went to Dani and began to cradle her in her arms. Dani started to calm down.

"It looks like Frostbite was right. The serum only works when she was asleep," Danny said. They both looked down at the bundle of joy and smiled.

"I can't believe Danny. A child. Although I did not give birth to her, I can't wait to be her mother." Danny and Ember still looked at the baby. Danny noticed looked around for the time. It was 9 AM.

"Ember, now since Dani is a baby that we both can raise, my life is finally complete."

"Wait Danny, there is a question that I have to ask you. When is our wedding date?"

"It is in exactly 30 days." Ember looked at Danny and smiled.

"Thank you Danny. Thanks to you, I now have a beautiful daughter that I am going to help raise and the perfect husband." Danny and Ember embraced one another in the most passionate kiss ever. They were going to live happily together.

_**At Vlad's Mansion**_

Sam and Vlad were both doing their training together in the sparring room that Vlad had created a couple of days ago.

"I am impressed. You have progressed beautifully these past few days Samantha. Out of curiosity, what name do you use in your ghost form?"

"Samantha Spectra. I thought that it would go good together." Vlad just smiled and they continued their sparring.

"Uh, Vlad, there is something that I got to tell you. I do not know why, but it seems that I have fallen for you. " Sam quickly turned around during their sparing and blushed. She did now want Vlad to see her blushing.

"You have. Well there is something that I have to tell you as well. I have fallen for you as well." Sam turned around and was shocked at what Vlad said. She saw that he was blushing.

"You are? Oh, Vlad." Sam kissed Vlad on the lips with passion while Vlad returned the kiss with the same amount of passion as well.

"Samantha, while I have you here, there is something that I have to tell you. Sam, will you marry me?"

Sam saw the ring that was in the box and gasped. She saw the most beautiful ring ever. Vlad slipped it on her finger.

"Oh, Vlad. Yes. I will marry you." Sam kissed Vlad with so much passion that Vlad felt it.

"Oh my love. I am now the happiest person. Now there is something that I have to tell you. One of my informants in the Ghost Zone has told me that young Daniel and Ember are getting married. I was thinking about destroying their wedding and destroying Daniel at the same time."

"Oh, Vlad. That sounds perfect and when we are done destroying the wedding, then we will get married."

"Oh that sounds splendid." Sam and Vlad returned back to sparring.

_**Ghost Zone (30 days later)**_

It was Danny and Ember's wedding day. Almost every ghost in the entire Ghost Zone attended the wedding. The priest of the wedding was Clockwork. Walker was, as usual, looking for anything suspicious. The music started playing and Ember was seen walking down the aisle in her wedding gown being escorted by Johnny who was wearing a tux. Danny found out from Kitty that Johnny proposed to her a week ago. Johnny then arrived at the altar with Ember.

"Dearly departed, we are gathered here today to bring these to spirits together in unity. If anyone believes that these two should now be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object," said a thunderous voice that could have almost been overheard everywhere.

"Disrupting a wedding. That is against the rules," Walker said.

"Who said that? Come out right now." Danny was furious.

"Why young Daniel. It is good to see you."

"Vlad what are you doing here?"

"He is here to destroy you you little pestering scum," said another voice.

"Who are you?" Ember asked.

"Me? My name is Samantha Spectra fiancé of Vlad Plasmius." Everyone was surprised that Plasmius now had a fiancé.

"Sam, is that you?" Danny asked.

"Yes it is Danny. It is me. Your precious Sam and I am here to destroy."

"Why? What have I done to you?"

"You broke me Danny. You broke my heart. I came here to this festering Ghost Zone to get you back and when I found you, you and that hussy over there were already liplocked."

"Sam, I did not mean to hurt you."

"It is too late for apologies." Sam then lunged towards Ember to attack her. What Sam did not except was a power boost from Ember.

"You think that I am going to go down that easy. Think again. Danny and I have been training our butts off while taking care of our daughter."

"Daughter?" Vlad asked.

"Yes, Vlad. I have a daughter. In fact you know her. Her name is Danielle. You know? One of your clones from a while ago. She is now my daughter." Vlad was angry. He was going to get Danielle to be his daughter and Danny has already made Danielle her daughter. The four of them were fighting. They were all evenly matched, but it seemed that both Danny and Ember had the upper hand. Sam and Vlad were getting tired already.

'Man, when did Daniel get so strong?' Vlad thought to himself.

'Man, when did Ember get so strong?' Sam thought to herself. Just then they both noticed that Danny had put Ember behind him. Sam knew the attack that he was about to do. Just then, Danny did his ghostly wail on both Sam and Vlad.

"I will get you, Daniel. You best be on your guard. Come on my love. Let's go." Both Sam and Vlad left.

"There we go. We took care of them. Now, I know that the wedding hall is destroyed, do you want to finish the ceremony?" Danny asked.

"Danny you do not have to ask. Let's get Clockwork." With that, both Danny and Ember finished the ceremony and every ghost in the Ghost Zone congratulated them. Both Danny and Ember knew though that they were not finished with Sam and Vlad.

_**Back in the human world**_

Vlad and Sam had their wedding a couple of hours after they left the Ghost Zone. They had a large wedding. The only people that were there were people that wanted to revenge on Danny Phantom.

'Oh Danny. You do not know the hornet's nest that you stirred up. I guarantee you, I will get you and everything that you hold close to you.' Vlad thought to himself. Vlad then decided to focus on his new life with Sam.

**Hey Everyone. I hope that you enjoyed this story. I decided to stir things up in this one. I still decided to make Danny and Ember to get together, but I also decided that a SamxVlad was a good twist in this story. If you want a sequel, please leave a review. I check my FanFiction account every day.**


End file.
